The Gods' Forbidden Fruit
by Pravus Malum
Summary: A poor slave boy sneaks into a party on Mt. Olympus, only to fall in love with the beautiful Hera. Unexpectedly, his feelings are returned. Can a slave and a goddess hide their secret from the almighty Zeus? Chapter 9....
1. Casks of Wine

**AN: Thanks for even considering this story! I know the slave boy's name is not Greek per say, but no one give much thought to a slave boy's name when he's born. Read on!**

The entire basin was filled to the brim with plump grapes ripe enough to pop with a jab of the finger. The smell of fruit was thick in the hair, a reminder of how generous Demeter was being. The juice stained the wood planks a dark purple and to any skilled winemaker, it was a sight to behold.

Well, to a certain young boy, it was a _frustrating_ sight to behold. He stomped hard on the pile of grapes, the juice bursting from the round segments and leaking into the basin. Lifting up a foot, he winced. Magenta. What boy wanted purple feet?

"Dane, do not dawdle," said Dionysus, the god of wine, to his slave boy. Although he'd rather drink water than admit it, he was proud of how this child was shaping up. In good time, he would become an excellent grape presser.

"I'm not dawdling," muttered Dane. Unknown to his master, he despised wine and hated more the chore of squashing them. He snuck a grape into his mouth and seethed. Some boys from the village constantly reminded him of how lucky he was to have a god for his master. Dane wished upon those boys grape stains on their soles, ones that wouldn't scrub off for days. He lifted his foot again and wiggled his toes.

"When I took you in, I never expected you to be the lazy type," said Dionysus conversationally as he sifted the pulp. "You should be glad you aren't a slave boy to say…Hermes."

Dane shivered. Being a slave to a servant of Zeus would be terrible. Not only would you have to do your work, but you'd also have to do your master's work. Besides, Hermes would require him to wash his winged shoes every night, and a god's foot smelled. "I'm not ungrateful," he told him as he helped drain the juice also. "But you usually let me off by this time. So, who needs this much wine?"

Dionysus grinned, "Haven't you heard? There's a grand celebration on Mount Olympus tonight, thanks to the birth of Zeus's new baby. Hera insisted on barrels of this stuff."

Dane rubbed the sweat off his forehead and continued to work without pause. His master liked to say that a man's sweat and wine were the two sweetest liquids on Earth. He was seventeen now. He was a man. "Hera had a baby?"

"I doubt it," he laughed. "Zeus has been running amok more than often nowadays. As he likes to say, there are plenty of nymphs in the sea. If it was her baby, it was probably conceived by a mistake."

Dane stayed silent. A god may have the liberty to gossip about other gods, but if a human boy—no, a human man—were to even hint of a god's flaws, he may as well let eagles feast upon his innards. Gods could be cruel. "Could I go to the party? I sure have earned the right to."

The god laughed merrily and rubbed the boy's hair with affection. "A slave does his tasks because he has to. And a human has never entered Mount Olympus. If so, we'd have to eat him."

Dane poured the wine sullenly into the kegs. "I'm not frightened. I know quite well you only snack on nectar and ambrosia. Whatever that is." He didn't speak it, but a god's diet sounded similar to a honeybee's. Let the gods keep their pollen. A flank of lamb drizzled with rich olive oil would suit him just fine. "If you let me go, I promise I'll wake up before sunrise to pick the grapes and water them," he bargained hopefully.

"I already expect you to wake before sunup. You just don't," Dionysus chuckled. "Why would a boy like you want to go to a gods' gathering?"

Dane struggled not to roll his eyes. Besides the whole thing about being the first human to glimpse all the gods he wanted? Besides the fact that he could skip work for a whole day? "I'd like to see Zeus. So far, I've only glimpsed his lightning bolts."

"And that's as much as you'll ever see." He grunted with the effort of rolling the keg to the side. "I have to take this whole lot all the way up to the mountain. I asked that bloke Helios if he'd lend me his chariot, but apparently, it was too _important_ to carry wine.Ungrateful ninny. Instead, I have to lug them two by two. Be happy I'm not making you help."

"I could help," he volunteered. Bringing up the wine would be a valid excuse for catching a glance at the gods.

"Nice try. Go frolic away and do whatever you humans do for fun, like playing marbles," he said amusedly.

Dane grimaced and turned to leave, but just as Dionysus made his way toward Mount Olympus with two of the barrels tucked neatly in his arms, he had an idea. Stealthily, he tipped one of the barrels and emptied it of the wine. "Dear Zeus, forgive me for wasting your gifts," he prayed. "But I want to go to your party and if you had too much wine, Hera would not like it." He climbed in and pulled the top over his head. Still, his heart beat rapidly with guilt. To appease his mind, he added under his breath. "And Zeus, if I don't get caught, I promise to sacrifice some mutton to you. I'm sure even a god like you would tire of food fit for a butterfly." Sure that the almighty Zeus couldn't say no to an offer like that, he curled up in the barrel and waited for Dionysus to return.

**AN: Ahh, chapter one is finito! I'm sorry if I make any mistakes about Greek mythology now or in the future, especially with names, but what I know is what I remember from a childhood anthology. Some of the events will be twisted to this story, making it fanfiction. Please review! **


	2. The Gods' Party

Dane waited until the voices in the room faded away before popping open the lid and sucking in a lungful of clean air. Could Dionysus have been any rougher on his wares? He rubbed a lump on his head with misery before clambering out of the keg. Who knew there would be a storehouse in the middle of Mount Olympus?

Unbolting the door, he shyly peeked out and gasped delightedly. The storage room couldn't compare with the rest of the castle. It was surrounded with great columns encircled by wisps of clouds. Rainbows had been fished in and hung neatly on the ceiling, next to the glittering snowflakes.

What really caught his attention though were the gods and goddesses. Ladies had their gold hair wound into tight curls and pinned with the long tails of dark green dragonflies, magically alive and fluttering. The men's skin was slicked with oil pressed from the petals of a rose, gleaming in the sunlight.

Dane's heart dropped. How would such an intimidating throng receive the rough sack on his back and the thistles stuck in his hair? He had half a mind to walk right back into that storehouse and nap in his keg.

However, the tables of nectar and ambrosia lured him. The sweet scent made his stomach rumble pitifully.

Feeling that the trip shouldn't be an entire waste, he crept over and dipped his hands into a bowl of nectar, slurping it up. If he weren't starving, he'd dump it right back in. It tasted like water steeped in goldenrods for too long. Just as he turned around to see if a steak might have been set accidentally on the table, he spotted her.

The maiden had her back toward him, so that all he saw was her tumbling hair reaching the small of her back. Transfixed, he watched her turn around, and the beauty of her face struck him so terribly that he was afraid to move. Her features were clean cut and marble-like, and there was a hint of ice in her face. Surely this was the goddess Aphrodite, beautiful beyond recall.

Her glassy eyes suddenly fastened onto his, and she smiled. Dane shivered. It was not an innocent smile, but she was already gliding toward him, and he was too stupefied to even wipe his gaping mouth.

She held his chin with one hand, and he could smell persias. Scented flowers with poison in their stamens.

"What have we here?" she asked, her voice cold and lilting, like a snowdrift on a faraway mountain. "A little farmer boy? Or is it another spawn of Zeus?"

Dane managed to find his voice. Her nails were digging into his skin. "Neither. I am a god too."

She threw her head up and laughed. "A little one like you? What are you god of? Insects? Or just dirtiness?"

"I am not little," he said, rather hurt. Aphrodite was more aloof than he expected, especially her being the goddess of love. "I just look younger for my age." An inspiration. "I'm Dionysus's son," he declared.

She released his chin and stared at him. "I never knew Dionysus had any offspring," she said dangerously.

He wasn't daunted. "Well, he does. See?" He lifted a foot up for her to inspect. "I've just helped him crush the grapes for your party."

She laughed. "No god before has brought their foot up to my face and lived."

"Until I came." He finally remembered to wipe his mouth.

She tilted her head. "What makes you think I won't destroy you?"

"You wouldn't," he said confidently. She looked startled at his audacity. He plunged on, "You're the goddess of love, Aphrodite. Killing me would be something Dionysus would do if he finds out I'm here."

"When have I said I was Aphrodite?" she asked.

Feeling daring, he took her slim hand and played with each slender finger. "Who else would be the goddess of beauty if not you?"

Her face softened, and she kept her hand in his grasp. "Wouldn't Dionysus let his own son attend the party?"

Dane gulped. His words had slipped. "He wanted to keep me home to mind the grapevines," he amended. "He said someone like me might be hurt by Queen Hera."

Her hand tightened on his, and she said icily, "Yes, Hera just may hurt you."

"I don't believe so," said Dane, trying to loosen her fingers from his. "She _is_ a mother. She'd be too busy caring for her child."

She laughed again, "You are a strange boy." A thoughtful look passed her face, and just as she was about to speak, trumpets rang out.

A god Dane could only guess was Zeus strode up majestically to his throne and opened his arms in welcome. He was handsome and strong, his eyes crinkled with mirth and the span of his arms wide. He called out in a loud voice to the rest of the gods, who fell silent, "Welcome to the celebration of my child! I name him Aristedes, whose name means 'descended from the best!'" Everyone laughed appreciatively.

She did not laugh. Instead, she gazed on stonily. Dane gave the goddess's hand a gently squeeze.

He continued, "We are not sure of his powers just yet, but I daresay it will be impressive. Like his father!" He lifted the infant in the air with distinct pride. Then, looking as if he just remembered something, he added, "Hera, my queen, come up to receive our child!" It was the first time in his speech he had used the word 'our.'

The gods and goddesses murmured politely, and Dane spun around looking for the feared and loathsome queen, but none was to be seen.

Silently, she slipped her hand from his. Pretending not to see Dane's questioning gaze, she strode up to the thrones. Zeus passed the babe to her and planted a light kiss on her marble cheek. "Hera and I ask you all to revel with us in this bundle of good news!"

Dane felt the same way he did when he had first drunk wine. He sputtered for air and leaned against a column for support. His beautiful Aphrodite was none other than Hera, the wife of Zeus. And like the wine, he could not shake off the dizziness of lust.

Ahhh, the beginning of a dangerous relationship. I like how this is going so far, but I'd much rather hear your opinion! Please review!


	3. Fight Fit for the Gods

AN: For those who reviewed, thank you so much for your time! It makes me terribly grateful. For the rest of you, consider the number of stories in fanfiction. Millions, yes. And consider how out of those millions, only a few people read each story. Your input matters more than I or anyone can fathom!

As Dane struggled for breath, Zeus plunged on, unaware of a certain slave boy's shock, "Already, I plan to bring my dear son to the sea, where we may catch a few sea nymphs." The crowd struggled to maintain cool exteriors. Zeus managed to do a lot more with sea nymphs than just catch them.

Hera seemed to be thinking the same thing. "I forbid you to go," she said coldly. "Our son must be kept safe on Mount Olympus. It is too soon to expose him to humans."

Zeus chuckled at the idea of a woman forbidding him to do anything. "So that may be true," he admitted. "Then I shall go myself. Poseidon has many issues to discuss…I being the god of all gods! And since the day will still be young, I can walk the forests or travel the towns, disguised of course."

Hera looked like she had been slapped in the face. As the silence prolonged, the crowd dispersed, believing that the speech was over and gorged themselves upon their 'feast.' Dane crept up toward Hera and Zeus, trying to listen.

Hera's face paled deathly white, "Do you think me a fool?" she hissed.

Zeus cast a benign look at his wife and took the baby back from her. "When you're in that mood, you're capable of anything. Like squeezing our child to death."

She took a step forward. "Our child? You dare think I have no idea of your doings?" she murmured. "Gallivanting off into unknown lands, wooing silly girls who don't know any better, and cranking out babies like Hephaestus cranks out lightning bolts. If you left…" she feigned a yawn. "I might be generous and present your dear son to your brother Hades as a gift. Who wouldn't want a monster from Zeus?"

Dane sucked in his breath, but no one heard. Zeus's hands balled up into fists. "Jealous, spiteful sister!" he thundered. "I've heard of your treachery. My poor, beautiful Leto. How dare you forbid her to give birth? And Io, a woman's whose face was like cut china?"

"Alas you call for wives that are not yours!" she spat.

Zeus rose up to his full height, and his eyes sparked. "Hera, face yourself. You are an old and miserable maid, who only wishes to seek others' misfortune. Your mirror shows a hag. Shall I be chained to you?"

Dane nearly reeled. This was worse than any argument he had seen in the market square. Worse than when his sister Vanni screamed herself hoarse at the egg-woman over cracked merchandise. And the worst of it was that this was between a god and a goddess.

Bracing himself for lightning bolts, he walked up to them with trembling legs and squeaked, "Aphro-Aphrodite!"

Zeus and Hera stopped their fuming and gazed upon him with surprise.

Dane's mouth was dry, but it went positively parched when he saw Hera's eyes linger on his. Eyes like polished jade. Skin as smooth as varnish.

"What?" asked Zeus, impatiently. "Aphrodite is not here."

"My mistake. I was sure she was," he said apologetically, nodding in Hera's direction. Gawking at her as if he had never met her before, he said, "Forgive me, Zeus, but I must have mistaken your wife as the most beautiful. She is your wife, right?"

Hera struggled to hide her smile, but Zeus puffed out in pride. "That's right. Finest lady on all of Mount Olympus. Every man wanted her for herself, but of course, she deserved the god of gods."

"Naturally," he agreed, wondering how if all gods were this flighty.

"But Aphrodite," said Zeus, reverting back to his old manner, "she is of immense perfection. Shall I call her for you?" Before Dane could answer, he shouted, "I summon Aphrodite!"

So he was forced to stay where he was, staring at his feet, when all he wanted was to hide from view. What would happen if the gods found out he was a human? Perhaps they'd make him the sacrifice. Even mutton must bore them.

Suddenly, the halls grew quiet. At first, Dane thought he had been found out. But when he turned around, he saw the most exquisite woman glide up to where they stood, and all the other gods and goddesses stood silent in her glory.

He wanted desperately to turn away. He could feel Hera watching him carefully as his cheeks began to glow.

"Zeus, you called me?" she asked.

"Take a good, long look," Zeus told Dane. "Who is the fairer? She or Hera?"

Dane didn't even have time to stiffen, for Aphrodite's eyes snapped onto him. She burst into laughter. "My dear…Zeus, how funny!" she choked. "Look at him! A beanstalk with peach fuzz hair! How can you ask a simpleton to judge between us?" She bent down and pinched him hard on the cheek. "Skinny, and his face burnt to a crisp. Say, love, who are you? Last I heard, there are only twelve gods and goddesses, with Poseidon busy stirring up storms and Hades brooding below. What does that make you?"

Dane glared at her, wanting to hit her as hard as possible. He made a mental note to remind his sister never to worship Aphrodite, regardless of her affections to the blacksmith's son.

Hera answered for him, "He's a child of Dionysus."

"Really?" said Zeus mildly. "That makes another grandson! Good god, I am losing track of them. Dionysus! Come over here!"

"No!" gasped Dane, but it was too late. The order was given. He saw Hera glance at him with a trace of concern. It took all his nerve to stay in place, but out of the crowd came his master, looking quite familiar with a goblet of wine in his hand.

He tried to shuffle behind Aphrodite's voluminous hair, but Zeus's hand clapped onto his shoulder pinned him to the ground. What would Dionysus think? It had never occurred to him that his master was good and kind until now. He had trusted him.

Dionysus made his way up, smiling at Zeus in congratulations. Suddenly, his eyes turned to his slave boy. "Dane?" he gasped.

_Gods,_ he prayed, _just eat me now. _

AN: Huzzah! Another chapter! Next one I'm planning to incorporate a teaspoon of drama. Perhaps it's best if the gods chomp up poor Dane's bones after all. Please review! And extra thanks to the two who did!


	4. Divine Punishment

**AN: Sniffles Thank you all for those lovely reviews! It makes my day super bright (wow, I sound hyper). What makes me happiest is that you're actually reading the story. So, here we go!**

"Dionysus, may I congratulate you!" said Zeus grandly. "Who's the lucky woman?"

Dane couldn't bring himself to look into Dionysus's eyes. He could feel his ears heating up like coals.

Dionysus didn't speak for a while. "What do you mean?" he said at last.

Dane cleared his throat, but all he was able to mange was a whisper. "He wants to know who's Mom." He made himself look up at his master, and he could feel tears of shame in his eyes. "You know…mother?"

He saw the rage in Dionysus's eyes. It felt as if he was given arena seats to the battle he had forced his master in. How could he expect Dionysus to lie for him? He was asking Dionysus to sacrifice his honor, to pretend that this waif was his son.

"Come, come," said Zeus merrily. "If you in fact did have a boy, it's nothing to be ashamed of, right?"

Dionysus spoke slowly, "There is shame."

Dane couldn't breathe. He felt the efforts constrict his throat.

"Shame?" asked Aphrodite slowly. "What sort is it? Not one of love?"

The god took a long breath. "He is the god of rubbish," offered Dionysus. "He collects the rats that squirm in piles of rotten food and blesses the trash with handfuls of flies. But he was not to come to the party tonight." Dane gaped at him with astonishment, feeling grateful enough to burst.

"Now, there is no shame in being a god of trash!" boomed Zeus. "Someone must clean the filth from the Earth. Humans do have a way of making a mess of things."

_They sure do, _thought Dane._ Humans like me. _

"And who was the mother?" insisted Zeus.

"A wood nymph, of sorts," muttered Dionysus. If he had named a goddess, someone might have asked her to confirm it. However, Dane could see the shame Dionysus had in giving a nameless nymph as his paramour.

"Ha! A nymph, hear that Hera? A nymph! I congratulate you on finally having a lover who lived long enough to give you a child! Makes all that fuss with your former loves, Prosymnus and Ampelos, much more secondary?"

"What have we here?" A voice interrupted them. Dane looked up and saw a young man with hair the fiery red color of dawn. He gripped a harp, and a hidden smile was upon his lips.

"Apollo, right on time!" said Zeus. "Meet Dionysus's new son!"

Dane felt the blood drain from his face. Apollo, the god of truth.

"Oh?" he said, only giving him a short glance. But with that 'oh,' Dane could hear all the condemning and all-knowingness he had suspected from the start.

"Apollo," pleaded Dionysus.

Apollo paid no attention to him. A look of foreboding passed his fine features as his eyes settled on Dane. "Well, I am sorry to say that you are mistaken, Zeus. This is no god. It's a little human boy, ready to spoil the gods' fun."

Everyone grew quiet. This time, Aphrodite threw her head back and laughed. "Apollo, you speak of the impossible. How could a child climb up Mount Olympus and not be dead from exhaustion? Even Dionysus here claims to have trouble lugging wine casks up here."

"Did he now?" said Apollo lightly. He fixed upon them an accusatory stare. "Perhaps he meant that he had trouble lugging up little boys into our dwelling. And since when has Dionysus taken along another woman?" He took a look around at the stupefied faces.

"Do not be a fool," snapped Zeus. "What Dionysus did or didn't do with a woman is none of your concern. This is a party celebrating the birth of my child. No more of your ill news."

"You dare doubt the god of truth?" Apollo's voice was cold with anger. He turned to a woman with silvery hair that floated above her shoulders. "My sister, may I borrow your bow and arrow?" She passed it to him, her pale limbs contrasting with the dark, honed wood.

"If he were a god, which I doubt, he won't feel a thing. If, however, he is a human, he will die in front of all the gods today." Apollo fit shaft to bow and said gravely to Dane, "Consider it an honor."

Like a stupid, scrawny boy, Dane began to cry. He couldn't help it. The tears blurred the point of the arrow until it looked like a soft blob, but he knew that when released, the mark would be true.

"Goodbye, ill-bringer," Apollo whispered. The bow groaned as he tightened it. Dane clenched his hands to keep them from shaking.

"Stop!" Dionysus cried. "Apollo, you knew from the beginning. You know he will die!"

Apollo did not lower his bow. "Yes."

"Then why would you?"

"Those reasons I shall keep to myself," he said quietly. "But unless I'm much mistaken, here stands your little slave boy, am I right?"

Dionysus's voice broke. "You need not ask."

"Fine. Fine," he handed the weapon to Dionysus. "Then you kill him."

"Why?" asked Dane. "I'd much rather you do."

Apollo stared at him until the hairs rose up on his head. "Dionysus is your master. He is responsible for you, and law on Mount Olympus states that a human who enters our domain is to be killed. If you were not his slave, believe you me, I will gladly take upon the task. If he does not kill you, Dionysus shall lose his honor and pride."

"Zeus, can't it be changed?" begged Dionysus.

"I am sorry," Zeus answered regretfully. "He must be punished."

"Be glad it is a quick death," said Apollo spitefully.

Dane watched with horror as his master took the bow in his own hands. He stood silent, holding the weapon like a lead weight. Finally, Dionysus looked up at Dane, and he could see the torture within his eyes.

"Dane," he whispered. "Forgive me."

Dane closed his eyes. _Dear Hades_, he prayed, _I have never prayed to you before. Forgive me for that. Please do not let me—_

Clack.

He opened his eyes again and saw the bow and arrow at Dionysus's feet.

"What's this?" asked Apollo, exasperated.

"I shall not kill him," said Dionysus slowly. "I release him. Dane, I free you from my power. You are no longer my slave. Let the other gods deal with you as they see fit. I will have no part."

Dane's heart ached inside his chest, and the tears threatened to pour again. _Thank you Dionysus_, he prayed fervently, _for letting me die a free man._ Dionysus nodded as if he heard.

"Then I suppose I shall have the privilege of punishing him," sighed Apollo, reaching down to the bow and arrow. Before he could touch them, a foot was placed firmly on the arrow.

"No," said Hera with disdain. "I shall."

**AN: Now things are going to get interesting! Let's just say that Hera might not kill Dane…she might decide to do something worse! Review please—and thanks to the others who did! Special thanks to Ellen, who told me I disabled my anonymous reviews!**


	5. A Thousand Vows

**AN: Wheeze! I am so sorry to everyone that has been following Dane's adventure. The only reason I have for this late update is that I had finally rid myself of the fearsome writer's block' for the trilogy I am writing and only wrote that. Of course, that is no fine excuse, but thank you for taking your time to read this chapter anyway!**

"You will?" Dionysus asked, suddenly looking sorry that he hadn't taken up the task.

"Why? Is that not what you wanted?" asked Hera, tossing her hair behind her shoulders. "Do not worry, Dionysus, you will never see your former slave again. I promise you that." She turned to Zeus. "I plan to punish this little boy, and therefore, I will not return to the party."

Zeus grinned. "That's just fine," he said, and Dane could almost see him eyeing the distance between Hephaestus and Aphrodite and calculating how quickly he could reach the latter.

"Come," said Hera coldly, taking his hand and pulling away.

"Wait!" he cried, twisting around to look at Dionysus. The Greek god's face was drawn with sadness, and to Dane, he seemed frail and bent under the splendor of the palace.

"You dare make me wait?" she demanded.

Dane took one last look. "No," he said at length. "Of course not, Queen Hera." And he knew in his heart that the only time he and Dionysus would speak again would be in his prayers.

They left the dining hall, going through corridors each more exquisite than the last as they wound around and around Mt. Olympus. Dane wondered whether she could feel his heart beating in his hand. How exactly was she going to kill him? He recalled the stories of lore his sister told him and shivered. Hera was never pleasant in any of them.

She finally pulled him into a room with a cradle inside it. He slowly went up to the cradle and peeked into it and the silk covers that lined it. A dry click broke his thoughts. Hera had locked the room.

"You _fool_," she said quietly, though her voice shook with rage. "Do you realize what could have happened?"

"What could happen still may happen," he squeaked, thinking about his premature death.

"You are an obstinate, silly child," she said even softer, though it dripped with anger. "In order to save your life, I must gain it."

Dane's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Am I your slave now?"

Hera laughed. "Worse. You are my _prisoner_."

"For how long?"

"Probably until your life ends."

Dane gaped at her. "Well, that won't be long if you lock me here forever."

"I warrant I'll keep you busier than that imbecile of a master ever kept you. You will care for the babe, because I do not care to even stand near it."

For a reason he couldn't explain, Dane wanted to kick the bassinet aside and then pummel his fists at Hera. He was being taken away from his home to take care of a little baby god for the rest of his life. And the worst part was that gods were immortal…no point in wishing for the little bugger to choke it quick. "I helped you!" he burst out. "I helped you, and you repay me by locking me up for the rest of my life? I'll never see my master again, nor my sister! How have I wronged you?"

She shook him. "Don't you understand that I am not your enemy?" she hissed. "Your life will be in danger if anyone knows you are alive. For some unexplainable reason, you have gained the hatred of Apollo, the god of truth! Without my protection, you will be stripped of this lifetime."

"Why does he hate me?" cried Dane. "I've done nothing to him…hardly talked to him!"

"He sees futures. Something about yours must have unsettled him deeply, for Apollo is usually a kind god. It seems you have an evil tomorrow, little one."

Dane was stunned. Not only did his present seem bleak, the future was too. It appeared to him that his past was the only time of his life he might enjoy.

"And as for your sister," she continued, "you will have tonight to gather your belongings and set things right before you come to me. Believe you me, I will keep you under bolt and key in hopes to please Apollo. The news of my mercy will not escape him. Four hours starting now." She glanced at the sun. "While the party is going, Apollo will be loathe to leave it. But once it is over, he will surely find you."

"How will I get down from the mountain?" he asked trying to count the minutes he had left.

"Fly," she answered, a grim smile playing on her lips.

Dane was still dizzy from the trip down. Hera must have bartered a great deal to have Hermes fly him down (though he did grumble in Dane's ear all the way), and though he was grateful, he was sad too.

He was never going to see his sister.

As he made his way through the village, he ignored the greetings from the other villages, inquiring how it was with his master. Every time he heard the name 'Dionysus,' his heart panged.

Darkness already seeped through the village like a bucket of pitch. He was going to have to hurry if he wished to return before Apollo did, but how was one supposed to bid their past goodbye if it was the only thing he had left going for him?

He saw Vanni, his sister, wrapping grape leaves around rice and steaming them. He couldn't walk any farther, try as he might, try as he reminded himself of the danger it was costing him to wait. She was a staple in his life from the beginning. He wanted her to see the end as well.

Vanni spotted him before he moved. "Dane!" she yelled happily, before running over and embracing him in a whiff of rich grape leaves. "You're just in time for dinner."

"I can't stay for dinner," he heard himself say.

Her face fell. "But I made so much of it," she pressed on. "It won't be any trouble."

He wanted to lie to her, save her the pain. Maybe he could tell her that Dionysus was moving to Athens, and he had to follow him? Of course, Vanni, being a storyteller, would see through his lies at once. Those who told stories told lies well.

"I won't see you again," he told her. Painfully, he relayed the day's events, starting from his stupidity and ending with his life in the bargain. He wiped the tears away from his eyes. "What am I going to do?" he said at last.

Vanni's nose was red, but she said, "You do as the gods say." Quickly, she began to gather foodstuff and clothing, packing what little she had in a rucksack. "You must follow every command in hopes for your life. I will give sacrifices to both Apollo and Hera, day and night if I have to appease them. Maybe they will be less hard on you if I bury their temples with incense. If I need to send you a message, I'll do so through Hera. If we're lucky, she'll give it to you." She handed him the sack.

He felt the heavy contents of the bag. "I can't take this, Vanni. You'll starve if you give me so much."

She gave a watery smile. "I'm not the one taking care of little god brats," she reminded him. "And you got to see Mt. Olympus! Like in all the stories! Is it as beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you tell it," he said, and already, the stitch in chest was threatening to tear. He was going to bawl like a baby. "I have to go, Vanni. The party will be over before we know it."

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself," she said. "At times, I believe Hades himself cannot compare to the cruelty of Hera."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Well, if I stay any longer, I definitely will be in the hands of Hades if Apollo has his way. I'll be all right, Vanni. I swear it."

**AN: And another chapter is finito! I will definitely try to update more often, **_**I **_**swear it. And if I don't, you can yell at me all you like :D. Thank you so much for reading, and please review so I can thank you personally!**


	6. Caught Inside

**AN: Thank you so much for everyone reading this story and reviewing it too! It makes my day every time I read a new review, I'll guarantee that. Now here is chapter six, as I promised!**

Dane was moments away from the door separating him from the baby cradle when Apollo's foot stepped in front of it.

"Hello, ill-bringer," the god said coldly, closing the door behind his back. Dane gulped. He really shouldn't have lingered with Vanni, and now he was being punished for it.

"Apollo," he whispered. Clearing his throat, he attempted a stab at bravery, "Hera has already handed down a heavy punishment, just like you wanted."

"Apparently not heavy enough," he said. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be here."

Dane's eyes flickered to the closed door. Perhaps Hera was in it. If he yelled…

No. Apollo could reach him a lot faster than Hera could reach him. He was only an inch away from him, after all. "Hera told me you hated for me for my future," he said at length, hoping to stall him. If he kept him talking, perhaps Zeus might show up and stop him.

"Yes."

"Well, that isn't fair at all!" Dane burst out. Apollo's face flickered with annoyance, but he plunged on, "I didn't do anything yet! Look, I'm as worried about my future as you are, maybe even more so. If you could just tell me what's going to happen, I can prevent it."

"It is impossible to exchange your fate for another, ill-bringer. I too am sorry that you are an innocent, but since our entire world depends on your death…" He didn't continue the sentence. He was reaching back for his sword.

"Apollo, what are you doing?" Dane was never happier to see Hera than he was now. "Dare you interfere with my charge?"

Apollo swept a courteous bow. "I only think of your well being," he said, his eyebrows brought together in frustration. "Perhaps you should think of a worse punishment. After all, if the other humans catch word of this—"

"The humans will not hear a peep, as he will be locked in this room at all time."

Apollo was not impressed. "Doors that lock can open."

"And doors that are open will be locked. Now get out of the way."

As she sidestepped him, taking Dane along with her, Apollo said softly, "You are making a great mistake." He smirked. "Remember, Hera, to err is human."

Hera slammed the door in his face. Her face registered no emotion as she handed a soft bundle to him. "The baby," she said in answer. "Take care."

He wasn't sure if she meant the baby or him.

DANEDANEDANEDANE

Aristedes, the baby, was proving to be a royal handful. Dane was sure he was going to go crazy…who knew that even the gods had diapers to be changed?

"Shh. Please? I'll never go to sleep if you carry on like this," he pleaded. Aristedes merely burped loudly before crying again, beating his tiny fists on Dane's chest. "Am I to sing you a song? Hush little baby, don't say a word…" He stopped abruptly as the wails increased. "I get it. You hate my voice," he huffed. "No need to be rude."

He rested the back of his head against the wall, rocking the baby as he closed his eyes. He had been here for a week, and Hera hadn't come to see the child once. As for Dane, he had seen enough of any baby for his lifetime. It was always feeding him nectar or keeping him away from his father's lightning bolts. At the moment, he was terribly tempted to slip in a bit of strong wine in Aristedes's nectar.

"Come on, Aristedes. Easy does it now." He kissed the babe lightly on the head. The cries quieted and before long, Aristedes fell asleep, a dollop of drool rolling down his round chin and onto Dane's lap. He placed the baby into the cradle and sighed tiredly. When he grew up, he would never get children…but then, he probably would never get married at this rate either.

Once he blew out the candles and the moon shone pearly white on the cradle, he sighed and sat on the floor, intent on a good night's sleep. However, it was hardly a few moments when he heard the click of the door. An ill foreboding rose in his chest. Was this what Apollo meant when he said locked doors could open?

Feigning sleep, he opened his eyelids to slits and saw not Apollo, but Hera drift into the room. The light from outside illuminated her pale face and the smooth trails of tears down her cheeks. Like a phantom from a grave, she approached the cradle before reaching down to Aristedes. The baby awoke with a soft cry, and Hera's eyes turned bright.

Dane watched in the shadows as Hera slowly walked over to the window with the child in her arms. Instead of rocking him or cooing, she stared at the chubby little face, mesmerized. She picked him up from under his arms, and Aristedes sobbed at the unfamiliar touch. Arms shaking, she lifted the baby high and dangled him out the window.

Hera was going to kill the babe.

"NO!" Dane sprang out of his corner, and for one terrible moment, he thought she'd drop him in surprise. He ran to the window and tried to take the baby, though Hera would not let go. Aristedes screamed in pain, and he dared not pull him back to safety. "Hera! What are you doing?"

Hera stared into the light of the stars, and her voice was dreadful. "I will teach him how to fly away."

Dane watched her with wide eyes. Surely Hera hadn't lost her mind? "But it won't work," said Dane, trying to pry the baby from her hands. "He's still a baby."

"But he's not mine," she whispered, and her arms trembled, whether from the effort of holding the child or the struggle within, Dane was not sure. "He is a stranger in my home. No." Her voice shook. "I am in the house of a stranger. How does it feel, Dane, to be the prisoner of a prisoner? How does it feel to be locked up by someone who too shares your keys?"

"Hera. Please stop," he said.

Hera would not look at him. The tears in her eyes sparkled before sliding down her eyelashes. "Dane. Zeus will not love me. He never did. I feel like I spend each day in a web of lies and scorn. How will I ever be free?"

"You are," he insisted. "You were never Zeus's. You are not his."

At these words, her lips parted, and she took Aristedes away from the window, disappearing into the shadows. Dane joined her and pulled the little boy away from her limp hands. Her fingers were cold.

"If I am so free, why am I still here?" she asked softly, sliding to the floor.

Dane tucked Aristedes back into his blankets and turned to her. "Because it's late, and you have to sleep." He threw his cover over her shoulders.

"Perhaps I am only trapped inside. Even if it were morning, where am I to stay? And truly," she said, though her words were turning dreamy and her eyes were closed, "a goddess's place is at Mount Olympus."

Dane didn't reply as he laid down himself. _And truly_, he thought, _a prisoner's place is at the foot of the bed. Ah well. _

**Have you noticed how something read a second time is never as satisfying as the first? That's how I feel with my story. It seems I'm never satisfied! What about all of you? Give me your opinion on this chapter please! Review!**


	7. Sick in Spirit

**AN: My gum, school has started already! And with fanfiction as a boost, I have come back to present to you the next chapter! Thank you so much, everyone, for reading this and commenting alongside it. I dearly hope that you will find this to your liking. **

_He was twisted in an elastic haze, so that no matter how he moved, he couldn't get free. He couldn't see, couldn't speak, and the pressure weighing him down to the ground nearly suffocated him. He turned blindly and thought for a moment that he saw Vanni, and as he reached his hand out to her, her figure came out in full focus. As if his eyes were lifted away from water, he saw the outline of another figure, Apollo, sneering down upon him as he struggled. Apollo's hand shot out from nowhere, but instead of clasping on his throat, his deathblow was toward Vanni instead. _

Hera heard a soft moan interrupt her dreams. When she woke, she stared around blearily, confused on how she was on the hard floor of an obviously dirty room, with a single goat hair blanket over her silk clothes. However, once her eyes found the bassinet, her mind cleared, and she stood up to inspect the baby.

The baby was lying fast asleep, his little fist clutched over the layers and layers of blankets Hera had put in, secretly hoping he'd smother to death. However, watching the little baby's half-open mouth breathe softly, she felt a twinge of remorse. It wasn't Aristedes's fault his father was a monster with an overdose of testosterone.

However, when she removed the right amount of covers, she could tell that it wasn't the baby who moaned. She turned around again and nearly tripped over Dane. Stepping on him would not be a nice way to repay his efforts from last night.

His condition disturbed her. His pallid face had a sweaty sheen, and his breathing as irregular as the flutter of a hummingbird's wing. Hesitantly, she laid a hand on his forehead and recoiled immediately. It was hot and wet with perspiration, and Hera, accustomed to the cool marble brows held by gods and goddesses such as herself, was frightened.

It must be a fever frying the boy like strips of bacon in a skillet. She wondered vaguely how he had attained it. Of course, it never occurred to her that being locked in a small room with a colicky baby and separated from all he held dear would affect the health of her subjects, but then, she was a goddess.

"Boy. Wake up." She nudged his shoulder with her foot, but he didn't stir. A feeling of unease stole in her stomach. Sighing, and biting her pride where it hurt, she addressed him, "Dane. How…are you sick?"

His lack of words (for once) jolted her into a panic. She bent down, unheeding that her dress was sure to be dusty by the time she stood again, and lifted him up by the shoulders. She had never really spoken to Hades about the subject of death; how did she know if a human was sick? Or dead? Since she had so little contact with the humans on Earth, she was wholly inexperienced.

Well, his heart was beating. That had to be some sort of sign. Looking up, she cried, "Hermes!"

In only a matter of seconds, the winged god buzzed in curiously. That was the upbeat about being a goddess. When you asked, you got it.

"Is something wrong with the baby again?" he asked shortly.

"What do you mean 'again?'" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Your little prisoner went to look for me before. Seemed like the babe had a bad case of the diaper and the boy had no idea what to do, especially with the—"

"Silence, Hermes," she commanded, and he fell quiet apart from a few mumblings. "Can you tell me what's wrong with the boy?"

Hermes looked down and exclaimed, "Dane! Well, I was wondering when he was going to drop from the sheer exhaustion of it all. I told him little boys aren't meant for child rearing, but then—"

"How is he?"

Hermes swept one professional look at him. "Considering he's pale, sweaty, and barely moving, he's certainly had better days. He's sick all right."

Hera hesitated for a moment before asking, "Is it a killing sickness?"

"Probably not. Just the combination of nerves and homesickness, which to me, is frankly silly. Why hope for home when you have Mount Olympus? Now, if you were to seek my opinion, I'd suggest that you buy some of that medicine in a village down there. We don't have any."

"And why not?"

"No use for it, that's what."

She threw a calculating look at the messenger god and said in the voice he knew so well and loathed, "Hurry and take some from the nearest village and come back here."

"What? I have errands, you know. Poseidon just had his triton polished, and it's up to me to deliver it to him via airmail. I just don't have time for that sort of thing. And not only that, but you've already made me bring the kid all the way down from Mount Olympus. And during the party too!"

She shot him such a disgusted look that could have froze Hades ten times over that he was reduced to a nervous mumbling. "Fine. But I can't guarantee he'll recover completely, especially if you're keeping him in this tight cage," he warned before flying out of the window.

Hera watched Hermes go before looking down at Dane again. She couldn't help but feel confusion flit in her mind. Why was she taking so much trouble to save a little boy who had lied to her? Why was she helping a human, one who was merely expendable?

_After centuries in time, Hera, is your heart melting? Is it beginning to beat?_

AN: Hmm, I think I like this chapter! Don't worry, if this is feeling sort of 'drag,' I am definitely putting it up a few notches next chappie. I just don't want to rush Hera and Dane's relationship, is all. And for you Apollo lovers out there, he's going to show up much more than usual. Again, thank you for reading. Kudos to your reviews!


	8. The Prophet's Plight

**AN: I know, I know, I have been unfaithful to the story, and I apologize a thousand times over. The reason I picked this back up, I suppose, is because I'm angsting over this guy…and well, I'm sure every writer will agree with me that a story softens the pain. Enough of my troubles. Read on!**

It had been the worst week Hera ever had in her life. Every day she sent Hermes out for medicine, and every day without fail, he managed to show up seconds before her nerves would snap.

"What takes you so long?" she had screeched once, gesticulating to Dane.

Hermes had shrugged. "I can see Zeus's attraction to mortal girls," he had answered with a wink and snap.

So while Hermes was busy chatting up and making doe eyes at the village girls, she had to watch over her servant boy. This, of course, infuriated and frightened her beyond measure.

Today was the seventh day, and Hermes had been gone for three hours once again. Dane had only fitful dreams and once or twice, he called out a girl's name. Whoever that girl was, Hera wished her all the curses the Fates could give her.

She had placed him on one side of the room and situated herself on the other side for two reasons. One, it gave him more air to breathe, and two, he wouldn't have the chance to gag over her. Yes, Hera learned the meaning of upchucking. That was her mistake on day number three.

His moan rattled her thoughts and she instinctively retreated into her corner, wishing Hermes would hurry back and deal with him. Gritting her teeth, she waited for the cry to pass.

"Hera?" he asked. She approached him and saw his body shaking like an earthquake. His eyes were deep hollows in his cheekbones. She guarded a skeleton.

"Are you…well?" she asked finally.

He laughed harshly, coughing at the end. "Sure. Sure." His face turned serious. "How's Aristedes? You…you have been feeding him, haven't you?"

She felt a flash of irritation. "Obviously."

"That's good," he sighed. "Family. You have to take care of them."

Hera wondered whether he was delirious, but his eyes snapped open and he cried hoarsely, "Oh Hera, please let me go. I have to see Vanni. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You know what will happen if Apollo found you."

"I don't think I care very much. Hera, you have the key, not Apollo. Just let me see her once. I can't stand it!"

"Are you so very in love?" she heard herself sneer.

"She's my sister. She's a part of me. But you won't let me see her." His head sank into the crook of his arms. "Sometimes I don't understand you."

Hera didn't speak. She slowly returned to her refuge. She understood herself. After all, she was Hera. A jealous goddess. One who loved so fiercely she would let nothing get in the way. Not even a little sister.

DANEDANEDANEDANE

Apollo pulled the cloak over his face and rubbed his jaw, feeling calmer than he had for a week. He glanced over the dark streets of the human world, the flickering torches casting dull yellow spots of light in the night.

Presently, he raised his head and stared keenly into the night. Shuffling footsteps made their way haltingly toward him, and before long, the ghastly light cast in sharp contrast the girl he wanted.

She had on an oily apron, her hair wispy and bunched back with an equally dirty cloth. He cleared his throat, and as expected, she looked up.

"Hullo?" she asked. "How may I help you?"

"Pretty girl. What is your name?"

The girl immediately stiffened. Imperiously, she tossed her head back and snorted, "Oh please. You're the man with the ring of girls around him who tried to talk to me during lunch. Well, just letting you know, I still don't like your winged sandals. Where did you get them, anyway?"

Apollo stifled a laugh with the back of his hand and pulled back the hood. He knew that his appearance would render the girl with absolutely no chance to resist. "Pretty girl, I have not seen you before, nor you I. Pray tell me, what is your name?"

She looked at him with a shrewd expression that unsettled him. "I'll tell you," she said slowly, "if you tell me that you will not do me harm."

"I won't," he said immediately.

The girl smiled. He saw she had cracked lips. "Say it. I want you to say, 'I will do you no harm.'"

Apollo gritted his teeth. Out of all the elements on the Earth and heaven, he had to be the one trapped as the god of truth. Once he said it, he would be forced to follow up on his word under serious consequence. "I will do you no harm."

"Well," she said mildly, "I'm Vanni. It's nice to meet you."

"Vanni, is it? Why don't you show me around the village?"

"Oh, I don't think you would need my help. After all, you know everything." Her face contorted, as if she was struggling with a secret. Her excitement won out. "I've read and heard all about you, _Apollo._"

Wordlessly, his fist caught her under her jaw, and she sank to the ground, unconscious before she hit. The moment his hand had connected with her, he felt a terrible, rushing pain in his head, and like her, he too fell to the ground, gasping. Black spots trembled in his sight, and he choked out bitter bile. He placed a trembling hand over his eyes. It cost him much to lie, even to a silly mortal girl.

He struggled to recover his composure and pulled the hood back over his eyes as his stomach lurched and forced him down to his knees once again. After a few dragging minutes, he finally gained enough strength to pick up his charge. He felt pity for the creature in his arms, but there was no help for it.

He was the prophet. It was up to him to make false his prophesy.

**AN: I know I don't deserve feedback, but I hope you might forgive me and review anyway. If it's just to review to scold my behavior, that's quite all right. Rest assured, I will continue to update as long as my love life isn't working out. Trust me, this story will probably finish, at the way things are going. **


	9. Vanni's Weakness

**A/N: For ****Asukai101**

Vanni felt herself being gently lowered onto grass and tried hard to remember what happened. Blinking, she propped herself upon her elbows and stared accusingly at the figure before her.

"Apollo, you little liar," she spat.

Apollo managed a weak smile of triumph before silently falling to the ground.

Well, she felt no pity for him. She had only respected the gods' rules placed on man because she had believed that they too followed their own doctrine. But if the god of truth could tell falsehoods with ease, what gave them any right to punish a human for stepping out of bounds? _Like Dane_, she thought murderously. _And all he did was crash a party. _

"What do you want with me?" she asked when Apollo didn't speak. "Didn't have the nerve to capture my brother, so you settled with the next best option, huh?"

"Tell me, pretty girl, whether your brother will want to find you."

Vanni paused, a tremble of fear betraying her bravado. "Why? Where am I?"

"Answer me."

She considered lying, just to be spiteful, but her loyalty to Dane was too strong. "He won't need to find me. I'll find him."

"But if you were in grave danger?" asked Apollo immediately. When she didn't respond, he continued, "I already know the answer. He would do all he could to save you. Even lay down his life."

Vanni turned and slapped him hard against the face.

Apollo made no motion to defend himself. "You don't understand; no one does," he said. "I have no desire to kill you or even that bothersome boy."

Vanni thrust her face daringly near his. "Then tell me why you hunt us." Her voice grew soft and appeasing. "To face the knowledge of our future, of everyone's future, including your own, is a very lonely thought. What are you afraid of, Apollo? Whose future do you have strapped heavy against your back?"

Apollo's lips parted, and for a moment, Vanni thought she saw bitterness in his eye. But as soon as the thought even passed her mind, he spoke again in his impartial manner. "I'm afraid that you've taken too much of my time already. I've led you to the care of someone that I'm sure you'll grow to tolerate." Apollo lifted a hand and gestured to Vanni's back. She turned around, ready to scoff.

A man stood tall and strong, his eyes wickedly dark and his lips twisted in an arrogant smile. Vanni felt something ram hard against her chest.

Lust. This was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his hand slowly reaching towards the hilt at his belt.

"I don't know," she said, embarrassed at her own breathy voice. Trying to clear her mind, she said, "Apollo kidnapped me and took me here."

"Taken by a god, eh? Well, aren't you lucky. Standing before you is a man who was blessed by a god."

Vanni tried to copy his careless manner. "An honor to meet you then," she said with as much sarcasm as she dared.

With a quick flick of his hand, his thumb grazed her face. "What cheek," he said. "Aren't you afraid?"

She felt her skin on which he brushed burn with longing. "Why should I be?" It was an honest question.

Gruffly, the man seized her by the wrist, half dragging her higher upon the hill. Fear evoked her common sense. Would he toss her off the pinnacle?

"Look down," he commanded.

She did so and gasped at the ocean of soldiers that swelled in the valley below.

"Welcome to the army, little lady. I'm Achilles, your new commander."

**A/N: Please review...it provides so much encouragement! Many thanks.**


End file.
